summaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalker
The chapter tackles after the dream that Kendo dreamt earlier. Plot Kendo's perspective Stalker After waking up from a hazy dream, I looked around to know if it really happened. I doubt that it was just a dream. The dream seemed so real and like a distant memory to me. “It doesn’t matter for now.” I thought to myself and start fixing my bed. Still, that dream bugged me more. I thought long and hard why does it have to bother me for so long. In order to forget the dream, I took a morning bath that day. The bath is very refreshing to me that it temporarily removed the bugging dream from my mind, at least for now. But before ending the refreshing bath, something starts to bother me again. This time, it wasn’t a dream; it was something else. I felt that as if someone is watching while I bath, and it sure does bugs me out a lot. In order to remove this sensation, I went outside and looked around. Surprisingly, no one is there and not even a trace of a single person within the room. I shrugged my shoulders and continue my bathing. But the sensation is still there, and this time, the person is watching behind me. As I dry myself and linger around the house, the housekeeper told me to hide immediately. I didn’t know what’s about to happen but I followed her order. I am in deep wonder why must I hide when I found a good place to hide: under the table. Like in the cartoons, it was the wrong choice to begin with. The reason is that, the feeling is back. And this time, the person is within the vicinity. Along with this person is the housekeeper, whom I followed her order earlier. They talked and talked for hours about something I don’t understand beside the table until the housekeeper’s pen fell. This person whom I will address as “stalker” reaches the pen which is a few feet from me. Luckily, the table has Lace linen as its top. Still, my heart began to pound rapidly as the stalker’s hand approaches the pen. Then I noticed; this stalker is not like anyone else. I mean, the voice is very familiar that I could have recognized it somehow; the mannerisms are recognizable in a strange way. And also, this stalker is not a male, but a female. I began to wonder, “Who is she?” and “How is it that I could recognize these things?” My thoughts began to vanish when her hand appeared again. I’ve made a decision; I moved the pen closer to her to save myself from being noticed. I moved it slowly, carefully and silently. That’s where I made my mistake; I accidentally let my hand touch her! Luckily, she didn’t notice it and grabbed the pen. Little did I know; she already knew that I was hiding there. What did she do? Well, she lifted the cover of the table and was looking a bit mischievous. My reaction to that is like in the cartoons, I exited in the other side and started looking for an escape route. And somehow I found one, but very risky that I advice you not to do it; the escape route is the window. I have no choice but to do it. So I ran towards it and jumped. Luckily, it’s not that deep. After recovering my footing, I get up and ran towards the nearest exit. “I’m saved!!!” I thought to myself with glee. Still, I continue running until '''WHAM!!! '''I tripped over. With the remaining strength, I crawled until I got tired. It got worse because she able to catch up and saw me lying on the grassy meadow. All that is left for me is to gaze up in the sky and to be killed or what she is planning to do to me. But that didn’t happened. Instead, she sat beside, and then told me: “Why are you running away from me? All I wanted to do is to be with you for so long.” After all of that, she lies down beside me since she is dog tired of running. And I realized that, it was her. Characters Involved *Masashi Kendo *Noa Ando *Housekeeper #1